


Pretty little maid

by justanangryweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Sex, Dom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanangryweeb/pseuds/justanangryweeb
Summary: Suga wears a maid outfit for Daichi, Daichi likes it a little too much.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 45





	Pretty little maid

Suga peeked his head out from behind the door. "I don't wanna come out" he told the other with a small pout.  
Daichi smiles from the couch ", Sugawara what's the worst that happens if you show me?"

Daichi had come over to Sugas house earlier in the day. The silver haired vice captains parents had gone out for the weekend, and Suga wanted to show his boyfriend the new outfit he'd bought.  
The volleyball captain smiled as the other emerged from the bedroom, wearing what appeared to be a French maid costume. It was short and hardly fit right, but it looked amazing. "You look great" he got up to see the other more closely. Suga went red in the face as Daichis hands found their way to his waist, pulling him close for a gentle kiss.

Suga relaxed into the kiss, letting Daichi take control of it. Daichi decided to let their kiss deepen, his hands beginning to wander lower down Sugas back to his ass. Sugawara squeeked slightly as the others hands handed lower down, not expecting the sudden contact. Daichi took the opportunity to slowly kiss down the others neck, leaving a few marks, nothing he couldn't cover for practice. "Bend over the back of couch," Daichi instructed, letting go of Suga so he could move. Suga quickly nodded, scrambling to get himself into position. Daichi got himself behind Suga.  
"Do you have a condom?" Suga asked him, turning around to look at him slightly.  
"Yeah," Daichi nodded, reaching into the back pocket of his pants for one.  
He got it out before quickly getting his pants off, smirking as he watched Suga squirming on the couch.  
"Daichi," he whined ",hurry."  
"Be patient baby," Daichi chuckled before beginning to roll the condom on himself.   
Once it was on, he grabbed Sugas hips to hold him still, flipping the skirt off. He couldn't help but laugh when he noticed Sugas lack of underwear.  
"Ready?" he asked suga, wanting to be sure he wouldn't hurt the other. Once he got a nod from the other, Daichi slowly pushed in, stopping about halfway to wait on Suga to give him the go ahead.  
After a minute or so, Suga adjusted enough to nod. Daichi pushed in the rest of the way, slowly thrusting in and out.  
Suga let himself moan quietly, biting his lip to hold back as much noise as he could. Suga always felt weird moaning during sex.  
Daichi noticed the other holding back, so naturally he picked up the pace, wanting to hear the other moan.  
Suga couldn't help himself and let go, moaning out the others name. Daichi smirked, picking up the pace slightly in the hopes to hear more of the other.  
"Daichi" he moaned out, biting on his lip as the other adjusted his angle slightly.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Daichi asked teasing, earning a whine from the other. Daichi knew the other liked the teasing, it just embarrassed him.  
Daichi continued to thrust into the other, teasing him about how pretty he looked and sounded. It didn't take long for both of them to be reaching their highs.  
"D-Daichi I'm close" Suga tried to warn him, his sentance broken by moans.   
"Me too Suga," Daichi admitted, slamming into the others prostate.  
Suga quickly came with a high pitched whine of Daichis name. Daichi came not long after him, his head tipping back as he did.   
Daichi slowly stopped his movements, letting Suga flop against the couch in exhastuion. Daichi caught his breath as he helped Suga to the couch, getting the condom off to throw away at the same time.   
"You should wear that more often" Daichi told him with a chuckle.  
"Oh shut up and cuddle me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I brought my dumb imagination to life. I hope you horny fuckers enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
